pandatofandomcom-20200215-history
Card Battle
= Obtaining Cards = Each monster has a card of it's type, that it will drop. Character Cards must be obtained through quests. Neutral Monster Cards are obtained through Monster Hunting Quests or NPC quests. Generally cards of extreme rank are preferred (those closer to 1 or 15). = Starting a Game = * Type /Card (game name here), and wait for a player to click to join. * Right click on someone who has already agreed to battle and click "Card Battle". Rules Common Rules * Each side picks 5 cards. At most 2 of any type, and at most 2 of any rank, and at most 1 Neutral Card. * The first two chosen cards are turned down so that the opponent can not see them. * If at any point, time runs out, the players choices are determined randomly. * If the ranks of the two played cards match, the one with the higher MP wins. If the MP is the same, the result is a Tie and neither side receives a win. Don Giovanni Rules Giovanni is the young vice president. * If the card types match, the higher rank wins. * If the card types differ, the lower rank wins. Cavalier Rules Cavalier is the elder gentleman. * If the card types match, the lower rank wins. * If the card types differ, the higher rank wins. Game Play Beginning * The player challenged, or the loser of the previous round gets to choose the rule set (between Giovanni and Cavalier). * Each player is notified of the rule set being used and gets to choose their 5 cards from their card inventory. * Each player presses "start" or time runs out and remaining cards are chosen randomly and the round automatically starts. Playing a Card * Each player chooses a card to play. * If the opponent has more wins, and the player has an available Neutral card, the player can choose the 'Chance' button. The Neutral card is automatically chosen, and if it wins, not only does the player gain the win for the round, but also takes one of the opponents wins. If the card loses on a Chance, at the end of the round the Neutral card is forfeited to the opponent. * The cards are revealed and the winner, determined by the rule set, gains a win and points, the loser loses points. * This is repeated for 4 plays. Ending Conditions * After the 4th play, the player with the most wins, wins the round. * If the wins are equal, the fifth cards are played and the winner gains the round. * If the fifth cards are equal (in rank and MP), a random card from each side is played and the winner gains the round. = Rewards = Points * During each play, the difference of the ranks of the cards are added to the winners points and subtracted from the losers points. ie, Sppo (S11) vs. Blue Penguin (S4) would net 7 points for the winning side, and remove 7 points from the losing side. * In the case that the ranks are the same, even if one side has more MP, no points are added for the win. * If two wins are gained in a row, a bonus +2 points are awarded the winner. If a third win occurs in sequence, an additional +3 points are awarded, and a fourth would gain an additional +4. So a perfect game would gain 9 additional bonus points. * If the side gaining the bonus points is using a Card Combo of any type, these bonus's are increased to +4, +9, +16 respectively, giving a total of +29 for a perfect game. Experience * Base Experience is based on Level of Character, and Points gained in Round. ** The formula is: (L/4 + PW)LM *** L = Character Level *** P = Points for the round (If points are less than or equal to 0, P = 1) *** W = Number of Wins gained during the round *** M = 1 if character won the round, or 0.25 if character lost the round * If a Card Combo is used, the Combo's multiplier times the Base Experience equals the total Special Experience gained. Examples * Lvl 36 Fox vs Lvl 30 Cat, Fox got 2 points with 3 wins, and Cat got 3 points with 1 win ** Fox's Exp = (36 / 4 + 2 * 3) * 36 * 1 = 540 base exp ** Cat's Exp = (30 / 4 + 3 * 1) * 30 * 0.25 = 78.75 = 78 base exp * Lvl 19 Dragon vs Lvl 14 Bunny, Dragon got 39 points with 4 wins using Charm Combo, Bunny gets -10 points with 0 wins ** Dragon's Exp = / 4 + 39 * 4) * 19 * 1 * 1.175 = 3054 base exp * 1.175 Combo modifier = 3589 Special Exp ** Bunny's Exp = (14 / 4 + 1 * 0) * 14 * 0.25) = 12 base exp Items Items gained from card battles will be a Jewelry Case, Equipment Jewelry Case, or Elixir Extract. These are obtained by the victor of the round if the victor used a Card Combo. Cards At a small chance, a random card may be awarded to the victor. This card does not come from the opponents deck, and this card can be almost any obtainable card. In the occasion that the opponent used a 'Chance' and lost the play, the Neutral Card used will be added to the player's card inventory, and removed from the opponents card inventory. Likewise, if the opponent used a Card Combo, and lost the round, one card from the combo (randomly chosen) will be given to the victor. = Uses = Most players hardly touch card battling, and those that due generally battle others as a form of entertainment. However due to the experience gain, card battling is an effective way of leveling low leveled characters. Using a basic class combo, and a friend willing to lose in a pre-determined manner, it is easily achievable for lvl 14 characters to gain a character level in only 8 rounds, and even lvl 30 characters to gain a level in 40 rounds or so. The increase in character level does not increase the experience from card battling significantly enough to make card battling an effective leveling tool as levels get higher. For example, given the best possible points with current available cards would get +76 vs -47 with combo, at character level 100, would still require about 210 battles to level. Another use is the gain of money. Even when experience stops for the day, two people can continue to battle, and items and cards will continue to be offered as rewards.